The Lord of the Rings: Dagor Dagorath
by Yalmari
Summary: Prophosized as the Last Battle, war approaches as the Fourth Age begins. Little do the dwellers of Middle-Earth know however that an ancient evil is stirring, and they will need the aid of those who dwell in Valinor before the end.
1. Prologue

****

The Return of the Dark Lord: Melkor's Arrival in the Fourth Age

I made this story to somewhat finish to the best of my abilities of what was prophesized as the "Dagor Dagorath." Which, was said to be the final battle between the forces of light and darkness, called the Last Battle, in which the first Dark Lord Melkor will return and suffer his final and ultimate defeat. In this battle, it is said that Arda will be unmade and the end of the world will occur. I'm going to do my best to make this what I think it would be pictured as, so bear with me. The actual location for the battle is said to happen on the plains of Valinor, between Manwë's (Forces of Light) and Melkor's (Forces of Darkness) armies.

Also, in this story, I will be bringing back a few characters. Except for those whom are dead, they will not return. For example, Gandalf and Elrond are some of the few who traveled to the Undying Lands after the War of the Ring, and they will be used in this story, along with others. However, in the Silmarillion, it never really specifies where the Dagor Dagorath will take place. Although, it does hint in the Akallabêth that Ar-Pharazôn and his warriors are imprisoned in the Caves of the Forgotten until the Last Battle and the Day of Doom. The fact is, the Caves are located in Aman strongly suggests that the battle would have to take place in Valinor. Another note, although having an extended life, Ar-Pharazôn and his warriors would never have survived that long. So another thing i'll be doing is using them eventually as a Valinor-type Army of the Dead. Ar-Pharazôn being the "King of the Dead" so to speak.

The timeline I've set for this story is a few years after the Fourth Age has began. Aragorn is King of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor, Gimli the Lord of the Glittering Caves, and so on. More will be revealed as the first chapter is read.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. The Vision

The sun's light flickered away in the lands of Valinor, the night's succession taking over. Stars begin to appear in the sky, along with the Moon, Telperion's last flower. The last of the Eagles that liked to fly high over the distant shores were seen as dark spots against the starry night sky, returning to the very peak of Taniquetil. Not only was Taniquetil the location of Manwë's dwelling, but also that of Ingwë's, High King of all Elves. He dwelled beneath the Halls of Manwë, with the Vanyar, the people of Ingwë himself. Upon his throne he sat, silent as the room about him. His chambers were empty, which wasn't an odd sight at these times, he had asked for this to be so. But why? Usually, the High King always had company, having enjoyed the company of others. But in his mind, he felt something was amiss.. Something… was not right, no, not right at all… what could it be-

"My Lord?" 

The voice of a rather charming, gentle-faced Elven maiden pierced through the overwhelming silence like the first distinct songbird's melody at dawn. She was a beautiful sight, and couldn't pass for anything but absolutely stunning. Her eyebrows slender, her jaw set strong, her eyes a soft green, and her hair long and brown, the Elf was truly an amazing sight to look upon. Her face was finely shaped, as if she had been manipulated by the Valar into the perfect image of a true walking beauty, that only the fairest and highest ranking of all Elves could even think about wedding. After all, she was Ingwë's spouse. 

The King's head raised from the palm of his hand, dark eyes penetrating through the dim-lighted room to look upon the beauty that was his wife. "Elenthial. I asked to be left alone at peace."

Elenthial just walked forward, smiling brightly at the sound of her husband's stubborn voice. In her hands, she carried a golden goblet, filled with red wine. The clothes she wore seemed to fit her every curve and inch of her body perfectly. She wore a long, flowing, silver silken dress, that seemed to glitter each time a light was casted upon it. Her hair was pulled back behind her shoulders to reveal all of her face, and upon her head she wore a beautiful silver tiara, with gems engraved along the sides. 

"I only bring you something to help draw the worries from your mind." She kneeled before the King as she said this, the goblet outstretched toward Ingwë.

He couldn't help but smile at his spouse's ability to calm him. But he still did not make it apparent in his voice that he was happy about the situation. "What makes you believe I am troubled, my dear?" His long, slender hand reached forward and wrapped around the goblet, taking it gently and raising the edge to his mouth.

Elenthial raised, smiling as she cupped her hands at her front, watching her husband. "You cannot conceal it, my love. Too long have you sat in here alone with your troubles, and yet you dare not speak of any of them to us. We are clueless. Why is this…?" Her hand reached up, the back of it softly stroking down Ingwë's cheek as he pulled the goblet away from his mouth.

"..It is nothing. Nothing but a care given to a preposterous thought of myself." Leaning into her touch, he sighed as he closed his eyes.

The Elven Queen just continued to smile, letting her hand slowly pull from his face. "It is useless to try to keep it inside of you. Let us hear of your feelings. If something troubles you so much, it must be important. It couldn't be as non-important as you like to believe."

The King's eyes snapped open, looking over at Elenthial sharply. "You persuade me so, and I cannot help but to abide." He sighed. "Fine. So be it. Call the elders in."

Ingwë watched as his wife exited the gates of the Hall, and within a few minutes only, the once quiet, silent hall was filled with a least a hundred Elven figures. All of them were dressed in either silver or golden robes, marking the higher and lower ranks of debating. In the back, the High King could barely make out the form of his spouse. But he knew she was there. She wanted to hear of this just as badly as any one of the Elves in his company.

The elders were all talking at once it seemed, a never ending mob of conversation. 

But they were all silenced the moment their King rose, his silver and green clothes clinging to every visible muscle along his front and sides. It made him look all the more intimidating.

"Elders of the Vanyar." His arms spread wide as he addressed the crowd, and all eyes were on him.

"As you all know, the Dominion of Men has settled within Middle-Earth as the King of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor has taken his rightful place at the throne, and Sauron casted down from his fortress of Barad-dûr by the destruction of his own tool. Peace issues as they know, and they live their lives now oblivious to what is the truth."

The Elves looked puzzled, whispering among one another of what the King was saying, questioning his speech. But they were once again silent as he continued.

"The truth being of an ancient evil that was locked away from Arda, the truth of a vision given to me recently that has left you all confused. The gift of foresight I bear, and I alone have been selected to receive this vision. My friends, Middle-Earth must be warned! The Last Battle approaches and they have not the strength alone to deal with this evil!" 


	3. Request of a Friend

The Glittering Caves were quite a sight to look upon, and an even better place to visit, should you be a friend among the dwarven colony there. The spectacular jeweled caverns were now filled with magnificent halls and pillars, giant stone quarters for many dwarves, and room for their mining. The steady banging of metal upon stone rang through the halls, echoing off the walls of stone and drifting to every ear of every dwarf that now dwelled within those caves. 

But it wasn't such an odd sound to hear, or such a painfully annoying noise to bear… but rather, it was music to the ears. Namely because of the outcome of each mining project, but that's another story. 

Past the seventh hall… down a row of pillars, and to the left, down yet another hall.. A stream of golden light flooded through the opening of a doorway. And several feet into the doorway, sat Gimli Elf-friend upon a throne of gold. The throne itself was three times as big as the dwarf, and twice as wide, with jewels embedded on the very top and in the arm rests. The Lord of the Glittering Caves he was now called, having led a party of dwarves from Erebor to Aglarond after the downfall of Sauron, and occupied the Glittering Caves of the White Mountains behind the fortress of Helm's Deep. There they founded their own colony and proceeded to do great things for those around them. For instance, during the Siege of Minas Tirith, the gates had been smashed by Grond the battering ram. Not too long ago the dwarves of the Glittering Caves made brand new gates for King Elessar, forged out of mithril and steel. 

Gimli was in a particularly good mood this summer day as he listened to the distant clanging of the mining that was taking place a few levels below him. However, for a while now he had missed his father, who had remained at the Lonely Mountain while he founded the colony at the Glittering Caves. A trip to Erebor had already been planned, and the date set was in fact today. The dwarven colony were happy to be going on a trip back home for a little while, even if the realization that they'd have to travel back to the Glittering Caves came sooner than expected.

Standing from his seat, Gimli gazed around at the two piles of treasure on either side of his throne. His usual urge to feel the gold pieces slip through his fingers was suddenly gone, and he felt a different urge, a different wanting. He missed his home, and his father Gloin. However he knew he must realize that his father, like himself, would not be around forever. And eventually he would have to deal without him. Walking out of the doorway and down the hall, he stopped at the end and waved over one of his most trusted companions, Tirnoh Mountainhelm.

Tirnoh was one of the most trusted dwarves from Erebor, and was one of the tallest of the dwarves. He was heavy set as most of his kind, and his beard hung low to his chest, its golden color blending in colorfully with the jewels of the caverns. A great battle hammer was strapped across his back, and he was quite the intimidating figure, and not one you would want to run into on the battlefield. 

"Ah, my lord. How can I help you?"

Gimli had to look up to Tirnoh, but he didn't feel the slight bit intimidated. After all, the two were friends, and need not worry about hostilities. 

"Aye, the trip to Erebor is approaching. And if by some chance I am not able to lead the party, then I have chosen you to lead them." Putting a hand on Tirnoh's shoulder, the dwarf smiled brightly. It was an honor to be chosen to lead such a party, should the leader fall astray for some reason. Tirnoh smiled back in response, placing his strong hand on Gimli's shoulder in return. "I would lead them well Gimli Gloin's son, for your's and their sake."

"I would hope that to be so, my friend." Gimli moved away from the other dwarf, and proceeded to the opening of the cave. At the very mouth of the Glittering Caves there lied a natural stone gate, that had been carved by Gimli's party of dwarves into the shape of a giant door. And on the front of the door there was the carving of a horse and a rider, a white tree with seven stars surrounding it, and an elven ship of some kind. The outline of the carvings seemed to glow faintly in the sunlight, and even brighter so when the moon shone brightly at night. 

The stone door was open wide, and Gimli passed under the high arch. Climbing upon a nearby boulder, he looked far ahead at the distant outline of Helm's Deep and the figures of Rohirrim, and even some dwarves from his own colony, that were helping rebuild the Deeping Wall of Helm's Deep. Gimli smiled faintly in remembrance of the Battle of Helm's Deep. 

Suddenly, a horn sounded from inside of the caves. It was Tirnoh. The quest back to Erebor was about to begin.


End file.
